Odo and the Mystery of the Alien Invaders
by gotosleepryan
Summary: Odo and Doctor Bashir find themselves trapped in the holosuites as they've broken again. This time, they're stuck trying to solve the mystery from Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders alongside Mystery, Inc. Odo only really knows one thing for sure: he DOES NOT want to be here.


"Enter," Doctor Julian Bashir called upon hearing the chime requesting entry.

Odo entered the holosuite and initially took a moment to take in the strange sights before continuing into the somewhat empty diner.

"You had no trouble finding me," he said, smiling and turning to face Odo. He was seated at a booth with four humans occupying the seats. He must have pulled up a chair in order to talk to these individuals.

In all, there was an older man with a white shirt, red vest, and a floppy hat, a broad-shouldered blonde man in a blue short-sleeved button-up, a short bespectacled woman in an orange tee shirt, and a red-haired woman in a purple tank top.

"You're the only three dimensional person here," he muttered after making his analyses, well aware this was what Julian called a "cartoon."

"Hmm?" The blonde man asked, looking at Odo with a mix of curiosity and surprise. Odo realized he must look strange to them with his incomplete human face. He was met with the same gaze by the other three cartoon characters.

"Oh, this is my friend, Odo," Julian introduced, trying to save grace. "Odo, this is Lester, Velma, Daphne, and Fred."

"Nice to meet you," Fred said politely but warily. He offered a hand for Odo to shake. Odo returned the gesture.

"Odo, that's an interesting name. What kind of a name is it, if you don't mind my asking?" The bespectacled woman, Velma, peered at him curiously.

"It's, er..." He hesitated, knowing she wasn't likely to know what a Cardassian was. He was unfamiliar with Terran languages and therefore at a loss for an explanation behind his strange name.

"It's from somewhere around Slovakia or Hungary," Julian interrupted, "but I can't remember what."

"Yeah, my... Parents were... Hungarian." Odo knew how seriously Doctor Bashir took his holosuite fantasies and how much he'd hear from him if he ruined it. Odo sighed. "Can I just pull the good doctor away for a moment? He'll be right back." Odo grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the diner booth.

"What?"

"Why did you ask to have me here?"

"Because I know you're off duty and I wanted to invite you to do something fun!"

" _Fun_?" Odo scoffed. "No offense, but your ideas of fun and mine differ, Doctor."

"Oh, then you're not interested in solving a mystery?" Odo paused and crossed his arms.

"A mystery?"

"Our good friend, Lester, was just telling us about his experiences with a horde of aliens who normally steal cattle but this time, abducted and experimented on him."

Odo blinked. "You mean the common trope about aliens and extraterrestrial life on Terra until First Contact with the Vulcans?"

"Oh, come on, Odo." Odo would have raised an eyebrow if he had any. "Just give it a try? Please?"

"Doctor, I'm sorry, but there are better ways I could spend my off hours. Like solving real mysteries and crimes aboard the station, not in some animated universe."

"You mean doing your job?"

Odo hesitated. "Well, there are more serious crimes to work with. More than disputes over cattle that most likely got lost."

"And the kidnapping?"

"Goodbye, Doctor." Odo turned to leave the holosuite. He exited the diner.

Julian went back and sat down.

"So, _Doctor_ Bashir?" Velma asked. "I wasn't aware you had a doctorate's."

"Right, I'm... An astronomer. Odo is my intern, he had a question about the research we're doing here. In fact, we've been curious lately because we've heard the rumors of aliens."

"What kind of research are you doing?" Velma pressed, curiosity piqued.

"It's not exactly research we're supposed to share, but it does have to do with the rumors around here."

"Cool! We were going to investigate since Shaggy and Scooby said they saw the aliens, if that won't intrude on your work."

"No, actually... Maybe, if we keep it on the down low, an extra head could be helpful."

"And what about your intern, Odo?" Daphne asked.

"Oh, he's... Got his work cut out for him. You might not really see him before we leave. You know how internships can be."

"Right." They all nodded.

"Anyway, Lester, you were saying about the aliens?"

"That's right..."

Odo looked in the window of the diner as Lester said something that caused everyone to react in disturbed shock before sighing and pushing his way back into the diner.

"... That's creepy," the redhead, Daphne, was saying, as she held her arms and shivered.

"Doctor..."

"Oh, hello again, Odo! How goes your research?" Julian put on a convincing smile and Odo forced himself to partially play along.

"Badly. There's something really wrong outside."

"I'll be right back, but that's a horrifying story about the aliens!" Julian called as Odo grabbed his arm again and led him outside. "What is it this time?"

"The exit door won't appear!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"I tried."

Julian sighed. "Let me try. Computer, exit." No response. "Computer, save and terminate program." Nothing. "Have you tried getting in touch with anyone outside of the program?"

"Of course I did, but no luck." Odo sighed. "So, how dangerous is the program _this_ time?"

"This time?"

"These holosuites are _always_ malfunctioning and it's _always_ dangerous because the safety's _always_ broken along with the exit door!" Odo growled.

"This actually isn't that risky, but it looks like until the program is over, you're going to have to play along and try to solve this mystery. That seems to be our best and... Currently only bet to get out.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me."

 **OoOoOoOoO** **Hello, people who actually read my shit. I would just like to say that I have no idea why I'm writing this except for on a whim. I'm working really hard on getting Odo and Doctor Bashir right, but I'm afraid it may be a bit OOC.** **As always, I own nothing but the story. Star Trek belongs to Paramount, Scooby Doo belongs to Warner Brothers.**


End file.
